Hills Dogs/Dog Paradise Members
[https://wan-wan-celeb-soreyuke-tetsunoshin.fandom.com/wiki/Tetsunoshin Tetsunoshin (徹之進 Tetsunoshin) / Celebrity Knight (セレブナイト Serebunaito)] :Voiced by: Reiko Takagi :Tetsunoshin is a seven-month-old Toy Poodle living with the Inuyama Family. His owner is Rumi Inuyama. He and his owner were once from Kyushu before moving to the Hoppongi Hills in Tokyo. He speaks with a Kyushu accent and loves his owner and very much, and will do anything to get them out of bankruptcy. Tetsunoshin has a very long 5 meter pedigree certificate scroll, containing his family lineage (though its contents were washed off in Episode 25) and he is the 81st of the 102 born poodles. He also has a crush on Chocolat and likes her a lot. With Seto's powers, he can assume his human form as Celebrity Knight. As Celebrity Knight, he supports his master in many ways and tries to make her happy, though this transformation lasts for only three minutes. ;[https://wan-wan-celeb-soreyuke-tetsunoshin.fandom.com/wiki/Seto?venotify=created Seto (セト Seto)] :Voiced by: Chō :Seto is a Miniature Schnauzer and the oldest member of the Hills Dogs. Usually trained well in magic, he stands as Tetsunoshin's mentor in any situation they face. As the leader of the Hills Dogs, he has responsibility on protecting their secret hideout, the Dog's Paradise from outsiders and will punish them if they revealed their secrets. Also he has an ability to turn dogs into humans, only for a short period of time. ;[https://wan-wan-celeb-soreyuke-tetsunoshin.fandom.com/wiki/Pochi?venotify=created Pochi (ポチ Pochi)] :Voiced by: Shintarō Ōhata :Pochi is a Bull terrier and also one of Tetsunoshin's close friends. His owner is Sagiyama Aya, a famous star in Tokyo. He first met Tetsunoshin after he saved from John. After then he starts to adore Tetsunoshin and helps him with his owner's family problems. He is very shy and sometimes can't handle spicy foods, but he also has courage to take some risks. He was once transformed into a human by Seto. ;[https://wan-wan-celeb-soreyuke-tetsunoshin.fandom.com/wiki/Hakase?venotify=created Hakase (ハカセ Hakase)] :Voiced by: Hiroki Shimowada :Hakase is a 5-year-old Welsh Corgi and the genius of the Hills Dogs. He has an IQ level of 200.5 and is an genius on inventing things. Hakase usually serves as a trader to earns funds for the whole Dog Paradise and sometimes spends some of his time in Akihabara looking for electronics. He also produces a lot of strange inventions and gadgets that benefit the members of the Hills Dogs. ;[https://wan-wan-celeb-soreyuke-tetsunoshin.fandom.com/wiki/Hanzou?venotify=created Hanzou (ハンゾウ Hanzō)] :Voiced by: Junji Majima :Hanzou is a 7-year-old Mameshiba and also a trained Iga-ryū ninja, usually self trained. He speeches ends with "~de gozaru" and is very calm and yet also very supportive to the members of the Dog Paradise. He first met Seto years ago as a stray in an early age and he was taken in as a member of the group. Hanzo is also one of the Hills Dogs who is transformed into a human. ;[https://wan-wan-celeb-soreyuke-tetsunoshin.fandom.com/wiki/Meg?venotify=created Meg (メグ Megu)] :Voiced by: Chiwa Saitō :Meg is a 2-year-old Papillon and also one of the three female members of the Hills Dogs. Being one of the youngest members, Meg is a sassy girl and likes to be an idol someday, going through auditions. She has a huge rivalry with Audrey, one of the Shirogane Dogs and will try everything to be on top and become a star. Meg also serves as Seto's massager, usually in her dog form, she uses her feet to massage Seto's back. Like the others, she has a human form as well. ;Victoria (ビクトリア Bikutoria) :Voiced by: Haruhi Terada :Victoria is a 5-year-old Poodle and also one of the three female members of the Hills Dogs. She is very stylish and yet mature, and also serves as Seto's Secretary. She has a lot of experience on TV commercials and also a good VIP while in human form. Victoria also wears glasses and has allergies to Elephants since she was a puppy. She is also afraid of ghosts. ;Rinia (リニア Rinia) :Voiced by: Tatsuhisa Suzuki :Rinia is a 6-year-old English Setter and also a speedster of the Hills Dogs. He operates the vehicles Hakase makes for his friends and also an expert pilot. ;Iwan (イワン Iwan) :Voiced by: Yūichi Ishigami :Iwan is a 10-year-old Siberian Husky and the group's strongman. He was born as a mercenary dog and was trained since he was a puppy. Thought sometimes dimwitted and goes into action rather than words, he doesn't like to be called an idiot by his friends. He also has a human form thanks to Seto's Dog Magic. ;Ooana (オオアナ Ōana) :Voiced by: Nobuyuki Kobushi :Ooana is a 10-year-old Pekingese and also the group's gambler. Although he is an expert gambler, he sometimes has his share of bad-luck and sometimes his sense of direction is bad. ;[https://wan-wan-celeb-soreyuke-tetsunoshin.fandom.com/wiki/Chocolat Chocolat (ショコラ Chocora) / Twelve (トゥエルブ Touerubu)] :Voiced by: Shion Hirota (Chocolat), Reiko Takagi (Twelve) :Chocolat is a Chihuahua and also one of the three female members of the Hills Dogs. Her owner is Yuki Yagino. She recently joined the group after Tetsunoshin told her about the Dog Paradise. She is considered as Tetsunoshin's crush, with him falling in love with her on first sight and sometimes calling her an angel. Thought she can get mad when he said something bad to her. At first, she is very innocent but not knowing she is a spy from the Shirogane Dogs named Twelve, to spy on the Hills Dogs, especially to Seto. She once worked in a Circus before joining the Shiroganes, later being adopted by Yuki's family. She was killed before the last episode. =